Quotidian
by Mereo Flere
Summary: Only Nami could have a supernatural event happen to her just so that it could remind her about how ordinary she was.


"Quotidian" by Mereo Flere

A/N: This is an old fic I found that decided to post. It was originally written from a prompt that Sigfried27 once gave me.

Hopefully, I did a normal job writing it.

XXX

The world was so vast.

So filled with possibilities.

From the porch of her house, a young girl looked up to the limitless sky, wondering what the heavens had in store for her.

To her surprise, they answered.

A sudden wind picked up, nearly blowing the recently hanged laundry off its clothespins. Leaves flew by her, obstructing her view for a moment, and had she not pressed her hands on her skirt it would have fluttered, trying to follow them.

Wide eyed, her gaze remained up, where the clouds were moving. Her chest seemed to tighten, as anxiety filled her while they formed a message, a single word just for her:

Quotidian.

She, of course, didn't understand that.

Another word: Normal.

That, though, was all too clear.

"..."

Well, maybe it wasn't meant for her after all.

Again the clouds shifted: No, we're talking to you, Nami.

"That's mean!"

Only Nami could have a supernatural event happen to her just so that it could remind her about how ordinary she was.

XXX

She needed to change.

For far too long, she had been overshadowed by her classmates.

No matter what she did, there was always something more shocking to steal her thunder.

However...hadn't she tried something like this before?

That was right.

When she thought about it, every time she tried to change herself, they in turn would become even more surprising than before. Even if she tried to keep up, they would simply reach a plateau of absurdness that was far beyond her reach.

Maybe, changing wasn't the answer after all.

If she wanted to be noticed, if she wanted to get attention, then all she would have to do was get rid of the competition.

But, what could she do?

Her parents had settled down, and wouldn't move. They also didn't have enough money to send her to a boarding school by herself.

Leaving was simply out of the question.

Clearly, she had one thing to do - and that was to kill them.

XXX

Nothing came of that, though.

Regardless of her own attention craving habits, the fact was that she was absolutely average. Someone like her could never be a killer, even if she thought about it.

It was only natural for people to have excessively violent thoughts at one point or another.

There would be no crime spree. No murder mysteries. No detectives or police trying to hunt her down, and no punishment since she had committed no real evil in the first place.

The truth was, she was just a normal girl.

Absolutely average.

Nothing special at all.

That's why, when faced with this absolutely ordinary truth, she was normally depressed.

XXX

High school graduation came and went – as normally as it could, considering her classmates and teacher. Her family showed up and held a traditional celebration, with some but not all of her extended family showing up at her party.

Afterwards, she went to an ordinary college and worked towards an ordinary degree, tired of trying to fight fate. Resigned to her destiny, she went to her first class with no real hopes or aspirations, expecting to grow up into an ordinary office lady.

It was then that she met just an ordinary man and fell into an ordinary love.

XXX

Years later, when the normal girl had grown up into a normal woman, she looked up at the endless sky one more time.

She thought of her own life, and how her story wasn't anything special. She had never accomplished anything truly worthy of note, and she knew all she would be from now on was an ordinary housewife – one that currently had a normal daughter along the way.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder if the heavens would answer a question for her one last time.

"Are happy endings normal?"

This time, the strange winds didn't come – no clouds appeared out of the blue to give her a reply.

Then again, she thought, as she rubbed her stomach with a small smile, she already knew the answer.

XXX

_Isn't it normal to be happy?_


End file.
